User blog:Crazybeard1234/Geed Riser Sound List
1. Capsule scanning sound 1 2. "Ultraman Armor Active!" 3. "New Generation Heroes!" 4. "Version" 5. "Ultraman" sound 1 6. "Ultraman" sound 2 7. "Ultraman" evil sound 8. "Ultra" 9. "Zoffy" 10. "Seven" 11. "Jack" 12. "Ace" 13. "Taro" 14. "Chichi" 15. "Haha" 16. "Leo" 17. "Astra" 18. "King" 19. "Jonias" 20. "80" 21. "Ultrawoman Beth" 22. "Great" 23. "Powered" 24. "Tiga" 25. "Glitter" 26. "Dyna" 27. "Gaia" 28. "V2" 29. "Supreme Version" 30. "Agul" 31. "Zearth" 32. "Cosmos" 33. "Eclipse Mode" 34. "Miracluna Mode" 35. "Justice" 36. "Crusher Mode" 37. "Legend" 38. "Nexus" 39. "Anphans" 40. "Junis" 41. "Junis Blue" 42. "Noa" 43. "Max" 44. "Mebius" 45. "Mebius Brave" 46. "Mebius Burning Brave" 47. "Mebius Phoenix Brave" 48. "Hikari" 49. "Ultraman Zero" 50. "Strong-Corona Zero" 51. "Luna-Miracle Zero" 52. "Shining Ultraman Zero" 53. "Ultimate Zero" 54. "Saga" 55. "Belial" 57. "Ginga" 58. "Ginga Strium" 59. "Victory" 60. "Victory Knight" 61. "Ultraman X" 62. "Exceed X" 63. "Origin the First" 64. "Orb Trinity" 65. "Orb Origin" 66. "Orb" 67. "Spacium Zeperion" 68. "Burnmite" 69. "Hurricane Slash" 70. "Thunder Breastar" 71. "Ultra no" 72. "Ultraman Geed!" 73. "Primitive" 74. "Solid Burning" 75. "Acro Smasher" 76. "Magnificent" 77. "Zero Beyond" 78. "Royal Mega Master" 79. "Mugen Crosser" 80. "Fire Leader" 81. "Brave Challenger" 82. "Photon Knight" 83. "Mighty Trekker" 84. "Shining Mystic" 85. "Le-Over Fist" 86. "Dandit Truth" 87. "Noactive Succeed" 88. "Tri-Slugger" 89. "Burning Over Kick" 90. "Blazer Banishing" 91. "Beta" 92. "Alpha" 93. "New Generation Capsule" 94."Baltan Seijin" 95. "Gomora" 96. "Zetton" 97. "Eleking" 98. "King Joe" 99. "Bemstar" 100. "Black King" 101. "Ragon" 102. "Evil Tiga" 103. "Antlar" 104. "Red King" 105. "Vakishim" 106. "Golza" 107. "Super C.O.V." 108. "Fire Golza" 109. "Empera Seijin" 110. "Knuckle" 111. "Hyper Zetton" 112. "Guts Seijin" 113. "Kyodai Yapool" (?) 114. "Roku Dai Me 六代目" refers to the sixth Gen Baltan 115. "Thunder Darambia" 116. "Valky Seijin" 117. "Jean-Killer" 118. "Kyoryu Sensha" aka Dino Tank 119. "Dark Zagi" 120. "Dark Lugiel" 121. "Tyrant" 122. "Icarus Seijin" 123. "Grand King" 124. "Kaiser Belial" 125. "Arch Belial" 126. "Zero Darkness" 127. "Dada" 128. "Pigmon" 129. "Kanegon" 130. "Narse" 131. "Gan-Q" 132. "Twin Tail" 133. "Metron Seijin" 134. "Miclas" 135. "King Joe Black" 136. "Windom" 137. "Gudon" 138. "Birdon" 139. "Gyeron Seijuu" 140. "Gubila" 141. "Armored Mephilas" 142. "Arstron" 143. "Gyango" 144. "Hipporito Seijin" 145. "Mephilas Seijin" 146. "Pestar" 147. "Nise Ultraman" 148. "Telesdon" 149. "Agira" 150. "Ace Killer" 151. "Yapool" 152. "Temperor Seijin" 153. "Satan Beetle" 154. "Nova" 155. "Mizunoeno Ryuu" 156. "Chaos Darkness" 157. "Imperializer" 158. "Velokron" 159. "Lidorias" 160. "Babalou Seijin" 161. "Zogu 2nd Form" 162. "Kyrieloid" 163. "Sadola" 164. "Legionoid" 165. "Bemular" 166. "Mecha Gomora" 167. "Beryudora" 168. "Pegassa Seijin" 169. "Armored Darkness" 170. "If" 171. "Fanton Seijin" 172. "Gamakujira" 173. "Aribunta" 174. "Gazort" 175. "Gatanozoa" 176. "King of Mons" 177. "EX Gomora" 178. "Glocken of the Freezing" this but Freezing is in Japanese kanji 179. "Dark Faust" 180. "Dark Mephisto" 181. "Sherpardon" 182. "Five King" 183. "Vict Lugiel" 184. "Super Grand King" 185. "Juda Spectre" 186. "Mold Spectre" 187. "Spectre" READY GO KAKUGO 188. "Etelgar" 189. "Pandon" 190. "Cyber Gomora" 191. "Cyber Eleking" 192. "Cyber Bemstar" 193. "Cyber Zetton" 194. "Gargorgon" 195. "Demaaga" 196. "Rudian" rip Houlinga 197. "Greeza" 198. "Maga Orochi" 199. "Maga-Basser" 200. "Maga Jappa" 201. "Maga Pandon" 202. "Maga Grand King" 203. "Maga Zetton" 204. "Magatanozoa" 205. "Magata no Orochi" 206. "Zeppandon" 207. "Galactron" 208. "Juggler" 209. "Jugglus Juggler" 210. "Zetton Seijin" 211. "Kelbeam" 212. "Hyper Zetton Deathscythe" 213. "Enjo no Deathrog" 214. "Zarab Seijin" 215. "Renki" 216. "Zaigorg" 217. "Super Hipporito Seijin" 218. "Darklops" 219. "Darklops Zero" 220. "Maouju" 221. "Monster" 222. "Kaiju" 223. "Hero" 224. "Mizu no" 225. "Magu no" ??? 226. "Kuchi no" ??? 227. "Hikari no" 228. "Yami no" 229. "Mado no Surai" 230. "Jigoku no Jathar" 231. "Gokuaku no Villianous" 232. "Gomora Reionics Burst" 233. "Desastro" 234. "Sadeath" 235. "Diabolic/Deavorick" 236. "Zetton Baltan Seijin" 237. "Uchuu Kyo Majin Z" 238. "Bezelb" 239. "War God" 240. "Queen Bezelb" 241. "Skull Gomora" 242. "Thunder Killer" 243. "Pedanium Zetton" 244. "Chimeraberos" 245. "Zandrias" 246. "Hook Seijin" 247. "Samekujira" 249. "Pegassa Seijin Pega" 250. "Shadow Seijin Zena" 251. "Moko" 252. "Reionics" 253. "Gurenki" I have no idea what 254 to 263 are. 264. "Zegan" 265. "Belial Yugoju" 266. "Burning Bemstra" 267. "King Galactron" 268. "Bemzeed" 269. "Magamaga Arch Belial" 270. "Strong Gomorant" 271. "Ultraman Belial Atrocious!" same voice actor as the evil versions but he's saying it in a more heroic tone 272. "Father Shot!" 273. "Ginga Especially!" 274. "Cosmo Miracle Kousen" 275. "Ultra Fusion Shoot" 276. "Saga Maximum" 277. "Xanadium Kousen" 278. I can't make out this phrase but it sounds like a finisher. 279. "Magical Trident Slash" 280. "Ultraman Belial Atrocious" 281. "Demonic Fusion Unleash" 282. "Deathcium Destruct" 283. "Ultraman Belial" 284. "Fusion Rise" 285. "Ultraman Zero Armor" 286. "Beta Spark Armor" 287. "Ultrans" 288. "EX Red King Knuckle" 289. "Eleking Tail" 290. "Sadola Scissors" 291. "King Joe Launcher" 292. "Gudon Whip" 293. "Hyper Zetton Scissors" 294. "Sherpardon Saber" 295. "Tsurugi Demaaga" evil voice actor but heroic tone 296. "Lightning Attacker" JESUS CHRIST 297. "Emerium Slugger" 298. "NEO FUSION RISE!" 299. "Specium Kousen" 300. "M87 Kousen" 301. "Emerium Kousen" 302. "Ultra Shot" 303. "Metallium Kousen" 304. "Storium Kousen" 305. "Mother Kousen" 306. "Shooting Beam" 307. "Astra Punch" 308. "King Flasher" 309. "Planium Kousen" 310. "Saxium Kousen" 311. "Palm Shooter" 312. "Mega Specium Kousen" 313. "Zepellion Kousen" 314. "Solgent Kousen" 315. "Photon Edge" 316. "Photon Stream" 317. "Speshusshura Kousen" 318. "Full Moon Rect" 319. "Cosmium Kousen" 320. "Victorium Kousen" 321. "Dagrium Kousen" 322. "Spark Legend" 323. "Cross Ray Schtrom" 324. "Over Ray Schtrom" 325. "Arrow Ray Schtrom" 326. "Lightning Noa" 327. "Maxium Cannon" 328. "Knight Shoot" 329. "Mebium Shoot" 330. "Mebium Knight Blade" 331. "Mebium Burst" 332. "Mebium Knight Shoot" 333. "Wide Zero Shot" 334. "Garnate Buster" 335. "Miracle Zero Slugger" 336. "Shining Emerium Slash" 337. "Final Ultimate Zero" 338. "Deathcium Kousen" 339. "Cosmo Miracle Kousen" evil voice actor in heroic tone 340. "Victorium Shoot" 341. "Knight Victorium Shoot" 342. "Ultra Fusion Shoot" evil voice actor in heroic tone 343. "Wide Zero Shot" evil voice actor in heroic tone or is it Mamoru Miyano idk 344. "Beta Spark Arrow" 345. "Exceed X Slash" 346. "Sperion Kousen" 347. "Stobium Dynamite" 348. "Orb Slugger Shot" 349. "Zedcium Kousen" 350. "Photon Crusher" 351. "Ultra Attack" 352. "Attack" 353. "Fusion Rise!" 354. "Ultra Fusion" 355. "Fusion Up" 356. "Tokihanate Orb no Chikara" 357. "Wrecking Burst" 358. "Strike Boost" 359. "Atmos Impact" 360. "Big Bustaway" 361. "Bulky Chorus" 362. "Skull Shindo-ha" 363. "Thunder Discharge" 364. "Pedanium Meteor" 365. "Deathcium Flare" 366. "Shift into Maximum" 367. "Mezameyo Saikyou no Idenshi" 368. "Kaihou Seiyou Uchuu Saikyou no Chikara" 369. "Orb Supreme Calibur" 370. "Trinitium Shoot" 371. "Ultimate Fusion Rise" 372. "Fusion Rise Omega" 373. "Fusion Rise FINAL!" 374. "You go, I go!" 375. "Here we go!" 376. "Ware koko ni Tourin!" 377. "In the name of the King!" in Japanese 378. "Ultra Hero" 379. "New Hero" 380. "Ultra Monster" 381. "Shuwatch!" 382. "Congratulations!" 383. "Special Present" 384. "Cho Shingan" ??? 385. "Cho Gattai" 386. "Merry Christmas" 387. "Terebi something something Gentei" 388. "Terebi-kun Gentei" 389. "Ultraman Festival" 390. "Ultra Heroes Expo" 391. "Special Event" 392. "Evolution" 393. "New Weapon" 394. "Power Up" 395. "Ultraman Shop" 396. "Kaiju Sakaba" 397. "Tsuburaya Productions" 398. "Special" 399. "Special" sound 2 400. "Ultraman Geed World" 401. "Ultra Heroes World" 402. "Ultra Heroes The Live" 403. "Happy Birthday" 404. "Happy Enrollment" this is for enrollment to school 405. "Happy New Year" 406. "Complete" 407. "Gentei" 408. "Secret" 409. "YOU'RE EARLY BY 20,000 YEARS!" 410. "YAMI O TERASHITE AKU O UTSU!" 411. "Get Campaign" 412. "New Generation World" 413. "Ultraman Fusion Fight" 414. "GINGA NO HIKARI GA WARE O YOBU!" 415. "MITSU NO HIKARI TO KIZUNA NO MUSUBI, IMA TACHIAGARU!" 416. "Ultra Family Daishuugou" 417. "Ginga Victory" 418. "Reiblood Seijin" 419. "Reimon" 420. "Gigi" 421. "Bullton" 422. "Sword Ray Overdrive" 423. "Mebium 87 Kousen" 424. "Mebium Giga Kourin" 425. "Knight Stream" 426. "Blade Compression Wave" 427. "Specium Star Drive" 428. "Attacker Ginga X" 429. "Wide Slugger Shot" 430. "Deflect Slugger" 431. "Magamaga Arch Deathcium" 432. "Gravitro Pressure" 433. "Pale Cyclone" 434. "Pedanium Hard Launcher" 435. "Trillion Inferno" 436. "Final Realize" 437. "Ultraman koko ni Tourin!" 438. "Ultra Hero Daishuugou!" 439. "Ultimate Evolution!" 440. "Specium Kousen M87 Kousen Emerium Kousen Ultra Shot Metallium Kousen Storium Kousen!" Then after these are Kaiju roars, Ultraman grunts, special attack noises and Geed Riser noises. Category:Blog posts